A conventional tray accessory 8 for a stroller shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed in U.S. 2002/0175498 A1 laid-open patent application. One end of the tray accessory 8 is pivotally connected to a first handrail 82 of the stroller by a pin 81 and another end with a latch 83 is engaged into a recess 85 in a second handrail 84 of the stroller, whereby the conventional tray accessory 8 is connected to (the handrails of) the stroller.
In order to conveniently take the baby from and put the baby into the stroller, a tab 86 is pulled open to the extent that the latch 83 is slightly released from the recess 85 and then the end of the tray accessory 8 on the second handrail 84 is lifted so as to leave the tray accessory 8 hung on the first handrail 82 at another end and to form an opening between the first handrail 82 and the second handrail 84.
However, the latch 83 of the conventional tray accessory 8 is inclined to be worn out after repeatedly engaging and disengaging, which results in infirm connection between the tray accessory 8 and the second handrail 84. Therefore, due to the baby's playing with and shaking, the tray accessory 8 may accidentally escape from the second handrail 84 to make the baby riskily fall down from the stroller.